Royal Road
|theme = Castle, crystal |boss = Flowery Woods, Paintra, Kracko, Coily Rattler, Pyribbit, Masked Dedede/Masked Dedede's Revenge, Queen Sectonia, Shadow Dedede, Dark Meta Knight's Revenge |common enemies = Waddle Dee, Spynum, Lanzer |mini-boss = Gigant Edge, Bonkers, Flame Galboros DX, Blocky DX, Mr. Frosty DX, Bonkers DX, Gigant Edge DX, Grand Wheelie DX, Hornhead DX}} Royal Road is the sixth floating island of Floralia and serves as the sixth level in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. General Information Royal Road is the home of the regal Queen Sectonia, Taranza, and many insect variants of previously-seen enemies. Sectonia's castle is both medieval and technologically advanced. Multiple stages are made up of locations and settings from previous levels. Here, Kirby rescues the People of the Sky, rescues King Dedede from Taranza's clutches, and battles Floralia's tyrant head-on. Each boss is fought again across two separate stages. This time, however, they switch up their tactics, using moves usually only reserved for when they have low life. In essence, their movesets closely resemble those of their DX versions. While this is not the final level in Story Mode, it is in Dededetour. Hanging on Sectonia's wall is the Dimension Mirror which beckons to Shadow Dedede and the evil Dark Meta Knight. Dedede must defeat these villains to complete the sub-game. The game's last two HAL rooms can be found in Stages 1 and 5. After defeating Gigant Edge in Stage 1, Kirby can fly up into the sky and enter the moon like a door (harkening back to Bubbly Clouds from Kirby's Dream Land). This will lead the hero to the HAL room. In Stage 5, Kirby must wait 86 seconds in the room with the crushing 5x5 blocks. After the time is up, the blocks will retract and push out each time with a letter from the word HAL. A door will then appear on the bottom of the screen, leading to a room with Tilt Gondolas and items. Enemies Regular Enemies *Shotzo *Waddle Dee *Ringle *Gordo *Lanzer *Birdon *Bronto Burt *Rocky *Tsukikage *Wheelie Bike *Hot Head *Sparky *Beetley *Spynum *Knuckle Joe *Whippy *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Walky *Scarfy *Hunter Scarfy *Clown Acrobot *Waddle Doo *Parasol *Parasol Waddle Dee *Chilly *Mumbies *Tick *Sir Kibble *Leafan *Blade Knight *Search *Antr *Mamanti *Chip *Pacto *Big Waddle Dee *Noddy *Flamer *Gigatzo Enemies defeated with the Hypernova ability *Pipe Worm *Big Missile *Cannon Tower *Egger Wings *Waddle Dee Steel Fortress *King Fuwa Rover *Land Barbar *Gigant Cox *Mowlee Bros. Obstacles *Waddle Dee Train *Furnace Bot *Springy Hand *Flame Garaga Mid-bosses *Gigant Edge *Bonkers *Flame Galboros DX *Blocky DX *Mr. Frosty DX *Bonkers DX *Gigant Edge DX *Grand Wheelie DX *Hornhead DX Copy Abilities Every Copy Ability can be found here. *Bell *Spear *Wing *Stone *Ninja *Fire *Hammer *Sword *Circus *Beetle *Archer *Wheel *Spark *Sleep *Fighter *Whip *Bomb *Mike *Beam *Hypernova *Parasol *Ice *Needle *Cutter *Leaf *Crash Boss *Coily Rattler *Kracko *Paintra *Flowery Woods *Pyribbit *Masked Dedede/Masked Dedede's Revenge *Queen Sectonia *Shadow Dedede *Dark Meta Knight's Revenge Rare keychains *Stage 1: Galacta Knight *Stage 2: Dark Mind *Stage 3: Sweet Stuff Drawing *Stage 4: King Dedede Painting *Stage 5: Golden Egg Statue *Stage 7: Magolor *Stage 8: Taranza Trivia *Stage 5 is the only non-bonus stage in the whole game to contain DX mid-bosses. **Royal Road is also the only level to have two bonus stages, with one being dedicated to the Hypernova ability entirely. *The floors and walls in Stages 2 and 4 heavily resemble those seen in Kirby: Canvas Curse's Spectacle Space. *In Stage 8, Hypernova Kirby is tasked with unfurling a banner at the end of the stage. It features images of Kirby from past games lined up, ending with Hypernova. At the end of the banner is an animated picture of King Dedede and Kirby on in Bubbly Clouds. Dedede pounds the ground with his hammer, and the pair jumps in the air. The goal door and a Sun Stone can be found at the end of the banner, as well as a moon image that acts as a door. Taranza's keychain can be found through the secret door after the player descends in a long fall collecting food. Gallery KTD Royal Road 1.png|Bell Kirby takes shelter from a tank. KTD Royal Road 2.png|Kirby falls toward a Bomb Block. KTD Tank.jpg|Hypernova Kirby breaks a tank apart by inhaling. KTD Royal Road 4.png|Kirby fires out of a cannon. KTD Royal Road 5.png|Kirby finds a large door in need of opening. KTD Royal Road 6.png|Archer Kirby battles Masked Dedede. KTD Royal Road 7.png|Archer Kirby battles Queen Sectonia. KTD Royal Road 8.png|Kirby finds a keychain. KTD Royal Road 9.png|Kirby unfurls a timeline of the ''Kirby'' series. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Triple Deluxe